Different
by Wanta126
Summary: She was always alone until she met them. No, HIM. He changed her life. She thanked him for it. She soon developed feelings for him. The only thing was, was that they didn't know about her difference. She was scared. She vowed to never tell them. Based off Beyond: Two Souls.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! This is the story where I told yall it was gonna be like BEYOND: TWO SOULS. But, this story is different. Instead of Lucy havin a twin, she has the ability to do things. What I mean to say is, there is no Aidan. It's like telepathy. Yea. Might sound confusing... OH! Let's say it's like Lucy from Elfen Lied. But no hands and stuff. Yea. ON TO THE STORY!**

**By the way, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. The wonderful Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

She was different. She knew that. She wasn't like normal people. She suffered because of it. Ever since the start of her life.

She wasn't allowed to do many things. She could only stay in her house. But then, an incident happened. Her father almost slapped her if it wasn't for her mother.

Her parents were talking that night. She heard her father say that they agreed to take care of a little girl, not a demon. Was she a demon? She already knew that answer.

During the conversation, the monsters came. They never left her alone. She had screamed bloody murder and her parents rushed up to her room, only to find that the door was locked.

Her father pushed the door down, and her mother rushed to a corner where her daughter was at.

She looked horrible. She had bruises and scratches all over her body. She was sobbing and sobbing. When her mother asked what had happened, she only said,"Y-you t-told me that mon-monsters didn't exist... th-they do..." That was all she could say.

it happened almost every night before that incident, except that the monsters didn't attack before. They only scared her.

The next day, she was sent to a place. She didn't know what the place was, but the people there didn't have a problem with her difference. She honestly loved the place.

At the end of the day, her parents told her that she was to stay there until her difference was fixed. She felt abandoned. Did her parents hate her? Of course they did. She knew everyone hated her.

She was assigned a room where she would be watched in. Cameras were set up on the wall. So were some speakers. In her room, there was a a little living room. Then a small kitchen but, she was to young to cook. Then, there was a sort of bedroom where two wooden night stands were. Then there was a T.V. She was grateful that the bathroom had no cameras so she could keep her privacy. She liked the place, honestly.

When she was in bed, the monsters appeared. But this time, she fought back. That very night, the monsters were gone. She defeated them. After that, the monsters never came back. She knew they were gone but, she knew they weren't gone forever. They'll be back. She knew it.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. I'll update as soon as I can. I have bunches of ideas. Did you like it? The next chapter, the FT gang will show up! P.S. Some characters will be a little OOC. Anyway, please fav, or review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucy, wake up." A soft voice said.

No reaction.

"Lucy... LUCY!" The voice screamed into the girl's ear.

"MICHELLE, SHUT UP." The girl supposedly named Lucy screamed.

"Lucas, the newbies are coming. Don't ya wanna meet em?" The Michelle girl asked.

"I told ya to stop calling me Lucas. My name is Lucy!" Lucy complained.

"I know, but that would be your boy name right? Anyway, get up and start changing. We gon meet de newbies! Whoop whoop!"

"Michelle, your strange."

"Shut up. Mary and I will meet ya in the lobby. Ok? Good." With that being said, Michelle stood up and walked out the door.

Lucy sighed. Her brunette friend was quiet strange.

Lucy stood up and walked slowly to her closet. What to wear, what to wear. Aha! She'll just wear her Harry Potter shirt that said 'I Just Nevelled Up.'

**(A.N. That's actually a shirt. If you wanna see it, go to and search up I Just Nevelled Up.)**

Pants? Nah. Shorts? Nah. Short shorts? Yup.

Lucy honestly loved that shirt, even though it offended Neville. Poor Neville.

Once she was done, she put on her trusty red sneakers. They were like her kids. Hell, she even named them. The right one is Jenna and the left one is Peter. The story is way too long to tell you why in the hell she named em.

Lucy was two feet from the door until she remembered that she needed to fix her hair. Lucy ran into the restroom and put her shoulder length blonde hair into a half side pony tail.

Then she ran out the door to meet up with Michelle and Mary. The only problem was that the lobby was on the first floor. She happened to be on the tenth. Great. Now she has to run. Or... she could jump out the window... sticking with the window. Nah. She would get grounded.

Lucy ran as fast as she could down the stairs, trying hard not to bump into some of the doctors.

"Hello, Lucy!" An elderly woman called out.

"Hello, Ms. Supetto!" Lucy waved.

After like, two minutes Lucy finally reached the lobby.

"Finally! We've been waitin for ya!" Mary called out.

"Have the newbies arrived yet?" Lucy asked them breathlessly.

Michelle glared at the entrance door. "No. They are seventeen seconds late! And they're coming together in groups! This is not cool. Lucy, when they come in hit them with Peter." Mary and Lucy sweat dropped at their friends actions.

"Don't be so up-tight, Michelle! They're only twenty-seven seconds late!" Mary said punching Michelle's arm in a playful way.

"Exactly! They nee-" Michelle was cut off when the entrance door opened up.

A red haired man, blue haired woman, black haired man, white haired woman, and orange brownish haired man walked through. Michelle glared at them immediately.

"YOU FIVE ARE FORTY-NINE SECONDS LATE! ALMOST A MINUTE! NEXT TIME THIS HAPPENS, YOU FIVE WILL BE FIRED!" Michelle boomed.

The five people turned pale and exclaimed an apology.

Michelle smiled sweetly. "Good! Now that we got that covered, I will-" Just then, a girl walked into the lobby.

"Ms. Michelle, there seems to be a problem in the lounge. Dr. Lavinsa broke the coffee machine and now it's squirting out hot coffee." Michelle sighed. "I'm going to need you Mary to help me out. Lucy, can you show them around the place?" Lucy nodded.

"Ok. OFF TO THE LOUNGE!" Mary and Michelle yelled running off to the lounge.

Lucy turned to the five and said, "Hello, my name is Lucy. I'm thinking your the newbies right?"

"Yea. My name is Igneel." the red haired man said. "The blue haired person is Grandine." Grandine smiled at Lucy. "The guy that looks like an idiot is Metalicana." Metalicana glared at Igneel. "I'm Mirajane! But you can call me Mira." the white haired woman said. "And I'm Gildarts." the orange guy said.

"Alright, follow me." Lucy said and turned around to show them around.

"Um, one question Lucy. How old are you? You kinda look a little young to be working here." Mira asked.

"I'm sixteen. I don't work here. I'm a patient." Lucy stated.

Their eyes widened in disbelief. They knew that people of all ages were here. Except, this was their first time being here. They thought there would be elderly people here. Not a sixteen year old.

"How long have you been here?" Igneel asked. He was now interested in her. They were all interested now.

"...eleven years." As if possible, their eyes widened even more.

Lucy chuckled at their reaction which caused them to look confused.

"You guys are strange!" Lucy laughed.

"Anyways, ON WITH THE TOUR!" Lucy yelled. That must've been funny to them. She changed the subject in a strange way. But, she looked so happy, so, so, friendly. Their kids would have to meet her. They are the same age. Well, Mirajane doesn't have kids, so it would be her sister and her bother.

They're sure they would like her.

* * *

**AND SCENE! Next chapter the FT Gang will show.**

**Man I am sick like hell. Mannnnnnnn. My dog is not helping the situation right now. Stupid dog. I love home but I hate him.**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE?! :) that would make my day y'all.**

**was the story short? Probs. Srry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IM SO~ SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! It's just that I've been busy ALL week! I barely had time to read Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire! I LOVE~ HARRY POTTER. OK. Anyway, here... Is the story! Lot's of Lisanna in this chapter, but she isn't a bitch. She is pretty sweet. Jus' so ya know! This chapter has NALU!**

**Or, at least some...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro does, cuz' he's my hero.**

* * *

Lisanna saw it. She thought she experienced it, but she was wrong. You know 'Love at First Sight', right? She thought it happened to her. To her and the pink-haired idiot, but now the idiot is looking at the blonde like a goddess. So was she.

_'What? This...isn't supposed to happen!'_ Lisanna thought, panicking at the way things were gonna go. She as supposed to get married to Natsu, have kids with him and get a nice job so they can live happily ever after! Now, that dream, that fairy tale, was crumbling down!_ Why? _Because of _one _girl Natsu had barely met!

But Lisanna knew that she couldn't stand a chance against her. She looked like angel. This girl had blonde hair that cascaded to her shoulders. _Why couldn't she have hair like that? _She had chocolate-brown eyes that could warm your very soul._ How come she didn't have eyes like that? Just boring old blue? _Oh boy, she even had the body! She had _amazing _curves and the rack! What was she, Triple-D? _How come she couldn't have body?_

What started out to be a relaxing day, turned to be a living hell.

**_~Earlier~_**

"C'mon, Lisanna!"

"Yea! Your the best at singing!"

"Yea, hurry up! We wanna hear ya sing!"

Lisanna blushed at the attention she was getting. She was never a fan of speaking in front of a crowd, more or less singing. Her friends heard her sing, and apparently she was good at it. She didn't want them to hear her, it was an accident. How? She was at her best friend's, Erza's party. There was a drawing on who was going to sing for karaoke next, and to Lisanna's luck she was chosen. Great! Yea, that was sarcasm.

By the end of the song, everyone was staring wide-eyed at her, amazed at how well she could sing. Lisanna on the other hand, thought she sang like a dying Pladypus-Bunny with webbed feet? What the hell was that? She didn't know.

Ever since that day, she was known as the Angel of Sound. What kind of nickname is that? Her friends just shrugged and said that she needed _some _kind of nickname. Lisanna was still a little iffy about it.

"Oh, fine, fine, fine!" Lisanna said giving up.

Lisanna got on stage and the workers of Fairy Tail café we're setting up the equipment. "What song, Miss. Strauss?" One of the workers asked. Lisanna leaned in to whisper something in her ear. The worker smiled and nodded.

Lisanna walked up to the microphone and the music started.

_"We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing_,

_cause we got the fire and burning one hell of a something._

_They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space_

_Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race._

_When the light turned down, they don't know what they heard._

_Strike the match, play it loud giving love to the world._

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky,_

_Cause we got that fire, fire, fire,_

_Yea we got that fire, fire, fire,_

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn,_

_we gonna let burn, burn, burn._

_Gonna let it burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn!"_

The music stopped and everyone in the café clapped and whopped.

Lisanna smiled shyly. And walked back to her friends.

Her friends were smiling smugly at her. Her face reddened. "Shut up!" She yelled looking away. They all laughed at her shyness.

"Well, c'mon. We gotta go to work." A pink-haired boy said suddenly.

Everyone looked at him puzzled. They had jobs? If so, they so going to get fired.

"What you talkin bout, Willis?" Levy asked.

Natsu glared at Levy. "My name is not Willis. And I'm just messing with your brains guys. We're going to Igneels work, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! I remember! This is gonna be fun!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Uhh, yea, but uhh, I'm uhh, sick! Yeah I'm super sick!" Gajeel said and coughed in the most, oh I don't know, the worst possible way _ever. _

"Oh, hush up. Let's go." Levy exclaimed.

Little did they know, that this visit, would change their lives forever.

* * *

**Ok, sooooo... I'm not going to be updating for a while this week. Why? I'm going to Corpus Christi to visit some relatives. I'm more than likely going to update once In the two weeks. Sorry, but my mom said that I should get away from the electronics and be 'social'. I was so not fine with it.**

**Anyways, sorry for the short chapter. Like I said, Lisanna isn't some crazy bitch in this one. The song she sand in this chapter is Ellie Goulding's Burn. Please review. ::))**


End file.
